


Life is Chaos

by hollygeorgia5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Mildri causes chaos for the sake of it, Vegard is done with life, Annalina works as a hitwoman, Ragna is far too overprotective, and Vanessa is convinced that killing her siblings is the only way to stop them abandoning her.And to make matters worse, they start dragging other people into their messy family relations, as friends, loves, and enemies whos sisters happen to be their soulmates.





	1. Too many names and Vegard is pissed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human names :  
> 2P Nyo Norway - Mildri  
> 2P Nyo Svalbard - Vegard  
> 2P Nyo Sweden - Annalina  
> 2P Nyo Iceland - Ragna  
> 2P Nyo Vinland - Vanessa  
> 2P Nyo Scotland - Sìne

Mildri had three names on her left wrist, and one on her right. It was definitely not encouraging to have that many people on her left wrist, and when she was little she'd thought maybe she would be left handed, not quite understanding how it worked. But she was right handed, and the name on her right wrist gave her a sense of comfort. After staring at her wrists for some time, she decided getting up would be wise.

She climbed up to the top bunk of her bed and poked her brother's nose. Repeatedly. Until Vegard hit her.  
"First day~" She giggled, "You gotta get up it's our first day~"  
"Shut up!" He yelled, waking their two younger sisters.  
"Pappa said we weren't supposed to fight~"  
"Pappa is a fucking prick." Vegard glared at Mildri's cutesy pouting. "Stop with that dumb face."  
"Ah, come on Ve~ aren't you excited~?"  
"No." He snapped.  
On the other side of the room their sister Annalina bumped her head on the ceiling, seeing as she had a top bunk. She cursed and stayed lying down. Honestly, she wasn't as tall as Vegard and he never bumped his head on the ceiling.  
"You're meeting a lot of new people today." Annalina joined the discussion, rolling onto her side to face her sisters.  
"We are~ we are we are we a-"  
"Mildri." Vegard tried to get her to stop. She started her excitable chant from the top.  
"... We are~ we are we are we are~!"  
"Why are you like this?" Vegard stared at his twin.  
Mildri giggled and climbed back down to the floor, after all, she had school to get ready for. Vegard huffed.

Soon enough, five siblings were ready for school. 

The twins, the oldest of the siblings, had their first day of college that day, and Mildri was clearly far more excited about the idea than Vegard, having gotten dressed at around half six in the morning. No one was sure why she'd taken to suits, but there she was, white shirt, dark blue skirt and jacket, lighter tie. Her hair was long and messy though The refined outfit was completely different to her brother's, Vegard wore jeans and a t-shirt, and ended up looking rather intimidating, especially given his expression. 

The next, Annalina, had red hair. No-one was sure why she had red hair, they just knew she did. And that there was no way in hell she was adopted, their father wasn't the kind.

Ragna was next, her dark hair the same as Vegard, and her one eye the same piercing red, the other lost in an accident. Ragna was still more than clingy towards Mildri despite what had happened.

The baby, Vanessa, looked just like Mildri and hated it very much.

"Vegard, you look good. Have fun at school."  
Vegard glared at their father and stormed out the house, his sisters following close behind.  
"See, Ve, Pappa thinks you look good too~" Mildri grinned.  
"Pappa didn't even look at you." Annalina said, Vanessa in her arms as she fell into place walking beside Vegard.  
"Then I'll have to do better!" Mildri pulled her hand away as Ragna reached for it, and reached into the air with her other hand, expressing her determination.  
"Pappa hates you." Vegard said.  
"But you don't." Mildri laughed.  
"I sometimes wonder."  
Mildri pouted.  
"You might meet Sìne today~"  
Vegard shoved Mildri. "Sìne might be related to Victoria you know?"  
"She probably is~" Mildri sang.  
They arrived at the bus stop but their sisters loitered a little.

"That's not a good thing Mildri, Victoria is on my wrist too!"  
"And mine." Anna cut in.  
"The name on my left wrist is Freja~" Ragna cheered.  
That was another problem.  
Vegard had the exact same list of three names Mildri had.  
Annalina had Victoria too, but also a girl who shared a surname with Lucrezia. She'd also been trying to teach herself to be left handed.  
And Vanessa? Well, the name on her left wrist was "Mildri"  
When Vanessa was born, Mildri cried for a week.

Freja Anderson was written on Mildri's right wrist in a neat print, Vegard had Sìne Kirkland in some sort of calligraphy, Taika Hämäläinen was written on Annalina's wrist in cursive. Ragna, Ragna's none of them could actually read but the first characters matched those on Mildri and Vegard's left wrists maybe? It was hard to tell because of the messy handwriting.

"Annalina, you'll be late." Vegard said, and eventually managed to coax them into leaving. 

"Hiya~" Mildri smiled at the other girl at the stop, "My name's Mildri Hansen!"  
"...oh... Hi?" she smiled awkwardly, "Sìne. You don't happen to know Ve... Vegard, do you?" she pronounced Vegard oddly, but it was recognizable.  
"Ve~! Did you hear that~?" she turned to her twin withal massive grin on her face.  
"...yes."  
Sìne locked eyes with Vegard, and he smiled.  
Mildri turned from them, wanting to give her brother space.  
She immediately noticed her name written on someone else's wrist. She looked away, turning her wrists to the ground, not ready to deal with who was clearly an enemy on her first day. 

Apparently he had other plans. He grabbed her wrist as they stepped off the bus.  
"You have my name on your wrist!"  
Mildri weighed her options. It took all of a second for her to decide her course of action. She started crying.  
"This is my enemy?" He grabbed tighter, and Mildri yelled out, "You're pathetic."  
He let go and she flopped to the ground. He missed the grin on her face as she picked herself up.  
When she found her way to class Mildri immediately sat near her twin.  
Oh, he was in her class. Her smile immediately fell and she put on a nervous expression.

"How was school today?"  
"I met my enemy and he thinks I'm a crybaby." Mildri giggled.  
"You are a crybaby, Hela."  
She glared, "Then perhaps I've put on my crybaby act a little too well."  
"Hela." their father warned.  
She understood. To her room it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that Mil's enemy is 2p Nyo Taiwan. Just to ease any confusion.


	2. Annalina and Mildri are both very unstable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2P Nyo Finland - Taika  
> She's adorable.

Mildri was studying at the desk her and Vegard shared. Someone had moved her altar again, she'd noticed. Tracking down all her things would promise to be a challenge. It probably wasn't Annalina at least. Probably.  
"Mil~ how was school?" Anna wrapped her arms round her sister's shoulders.  
The smaller girl giggled and put her pen down, fixing her glasses, "I still don't know how to say that name on my wrist," she turned on her chair to hug Anna back, "but he seems like he's going to be pretty fun to play with."  
"You're crazy." Annalina laughed, of course Mildri would be playing with her enemies.  
"You're one to talk." Mildri nuzzled Anna. Annalina was teaching herself to be ambidextrous for a reason, "You told Pappa about your job yet?" There was also the murder.  
"Never in a million years. He'd get bror involved. Ve would hate that~" Annalina pulled away from the hug and started looking for her kit, "I got work tonight though."  
"Want big sister's help?" The brunette twirled her hair, watching her baby sister get out a number of weapons. She looked hesitant for some reason.  
"Nej." Anna tried to hide the worry with annoyance but Mildri heard it clear as day. And anyway, she didn't annoy Annalina as much as she did Vegard and Vanessa, so for her to treat Mildri as an inconvenience out of nowhere was fairly telling for her elder sister.  
Mildri wasn't going to push, anyway, she knew well enough that Anna wouldn't share if she did. "Well, good luck, don't die." 

"Mil?" Anna was fully dressed in dark green, her hair tied in a neat high bun.  
Mildri handed Annalina her cap."What is it?"  
"Either this job is someone with a second alias, or my soulmate isn't safe." Anna's shoulders slumped. "They said they found the real name behind an alias."  
"You have a job to do with a Taika?" Mildri turned fully towards Annalina, who nodded, spent about five seconds staring her down, before getting to her feet.  
"My baby sisters' soulmates are under my protection. What's the job?"  
Annalina hesitated, "kill her." a moment, "I won't. I can't! I just-"  
"Want to know." Mildri tied her hair up in a ponytail and changed into a blue shirt.

A number of lighters found their way into her pocket.  
"How many now?" Anna rolled her eyes.  
"At least five." Mildri giggled, "And two boxes of matches."  
Vegard came in the room and took one look at his sisters. "Don't die."  
Mildri nodded in her usual energetic way.  
Vegard sighed, "Get out of here before Ragna decides to follow you."  
"Kay, just, look for my altar stuff?" Mildri asked.  
Annalina was halfway out the window, and Mildri was quick to follow.  
"Yeah."  
"Bye~" Anna called.

The two regrouped at a surprisingly quiet pub. Apparently she operated from this place. Only Mildri could have sworn Anna took her somewhere else last time.  
They got drinks and found a table.  
"This girl." Annalina spoke quietly, "She's well known. One of the best snipers in the country."  
"Guns are illegal." Mildri fiddled with the glass her drink was in.  
"Yet you carry a pistol."  
Mildri glared. "I can't handle knives and you know it. I'd want a mace if they weren't so archaic... Actually, yes. I want a mace."  
"-Red comes here for work too." Annalina spoke. "I've said hi a couple of times."  
"Red is her." Mildri quickly put two and two together. 

"I'm sick of this. I'm not giving your little sister an autograph." an adorable younger girl dressed all in black glared at them.  
Mildri giggled at the thought of being the coddled baby of the family. No, Ragna definitely nabbed that title, though Vanessa gave her a run for her money. And so would Red now, apparently. Mildri thought she was adorable. A cute little kid. With squishy cheeks. She had the strangest urge to squish Red's cheeks and smother her with hugs. Usually she would give into her impulses and Annalina could tell her sister was holding back from something given the way her fingers twitched.  
"How did you know we were sisters?" Mildri smiled a sugary sort of smile.  
"Intuition." Red glared at Mildri, before shifting to Anna. "Family isn't involved, Green"  
"And yet here is my older sister refusing to leave until she's sure my soulmate is safe."  
Red's eyes widened. To be expected with how tall Anna was.  
Though she likely didn't realize she was the soulmate in question.  
"No soulmates either." Red's glare was more harsh. Enough to freeze most but Mildri just thought it was cute.  
"Not my fault. They hired me." Anna, or 'Green' returned.  
Red looked at the ground, empathy was rare around these parts.  
"Red, right?" Mildri asked, "You want me to buy you something to drink?"

Red hesitated before accepting, cheeks slightly pink and Green glaring at her big sister. Red kinda noticed that Green had extremely pretty not-quite-green eyes.  
She was put out when she noticed the list on Mildri's left wrist, one particular name catching her eye.  
Green noticed the way Red's expression changed and wanted to ask but thought better of it.  
"Here we go~" Mildri sang, placing the drink in front of her.  
Red pushed it towards Green, making it clear she wouldn't touch it until she knew it hadn't been tampered with. "We share an enemy, miss."  
Green complied easily. Now Red would wait.  
"Oh?" This was news to Mildri, "I share enemies with so many people, hell my enemies share enemies with me. The only one I don't share with Anna is the ...I think Italian? You have her relative, and then you also have the poncy name."  
Mildri slipped up.  
But it was intentional, and very quiet.  
"You said Anna...?"  
"Yes."  
"Annalina?"  
"Who else, Tai?"  
"Great, both of you be quiet." Annalina snapped at them.  
"But we are quiet~" Mildri sang.  
The sisters bickered, and Taika stared at the table for some time.

"Please don't kill me." she eventually said.  
Both stared at her for a beat, before Mildri started laughing, tackling Taika with a hug. "Fuck no, not if I have anything to say~!"  
Annalina chuckled, "What she lacks in upper body strength she makes up for with stubbornness."  
"And a weirdly high resistance to burning~"  
"Oh, and she has stupidly strong kicks."  
Taika wondered just what the powers that be had dragged her into. But she could be relatively sure her drink was safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Ages!  
> Norway, Svalbard - 16  
> Denmark - 15  
> Sweden - 14  
> Finland, Iceland - 13  
> Vinland - 4


	3. Taika realizes how crazy her soulmate is

While Taika contemplated, the oldest girl hid under the table. She'd seen someone who she didn't want to know she wasn't a crybaby yet. Annalina, as Green had turned out to be, listened to her sister's grumbling for a few moments before turning to Taika with a big smile on her face.  
"She's calling you her sister in law already."  
Taika slammed her head on the table.  
"No."  
Anna patted Taika's back, "A little soon to think of marriage, I'm fourteen." she kicked her sister under the table.  
"Ow!" Mildri whined.  
"Thirteen." Taika said. "And never getting married."  
"That's alright, whatever you want. Too soon to even think about such things. She," Annalina patted the table, "Said that at your age. She has her dress, knows who she wants to be the maid of honor - it's not me - and who would be the best man, knows where the wedding will take place, has a bakery willing to do cakes and for gay couples and a florist on speed dial. She's ridiculously prepared."  
"She's engaged?" Taika couldn't help but be curious about her soulmate's sister.  
"She hasn't even met her soulmate." Annalina laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"I just want to be ready!" Mildri popped her head up, just far enough to glare at Annalina.  
Taika was surprised by how harsh her glare was, it was so cold, colder than the empty ice blue that her eyes already were. She kept her composure. "What for?"  
"Apparently she does a lot of work, I don't want to cause her too much stress when we are ready to be married."  
"You and your divination." Anna said with a teasing tone.  
Mildri's glare was harsher, "Dearest sister, I have used every method of divination I have at my disposal, as well as getting other magic users to give their input, and the same answers always come up. Further, my god wants me to marry, though I think this is half because he knows I'll be giving him an offering of cake."  
Annalina rolled her eyes, though she had definitely seen some truth in Mildri's divination ability over the years, she'd yet to see proof of her sister's 'asshole god'. 

At that point Taika broke down. She hit Annalina, causing Mildri to get to her feet, though she didn't move to stop Taika yet.  
"You! You're supposed to save me from this life, you're supposed to make everything okay for us, you're supposed to be my family, and you're a lunatic!" she cried, " 'Green takes glee in her jobs!' I know, I see you!"  
Annalina pulled Taika into an embrace, letting her sob.  
"You're a psycho, your sister is a loon, who knows what skeletons you've got in your closet!"  
Soon enough Taika was cuddling into Anna as she cried about everything the red head wasn't.  
Mildri had quickly grasped her family's needs and moved to create a distraction so Taika could let out her frustrations in peace. "We need to leave." She interrupted the two.  
Taika screamed a refusal, but Annalina had already picked her up. Mildri grabbed a few things they'd left behind, including a pistol of Taika's, and followed her hurrying sister at a leisurely pace, taking in the destruction and havoc she'd caused.  
Once Annalina managed to lure her sister away from the now burning building she let out a sigh, "do you even appreciate how beautiful that building was?"  
"It is~!" Mildri cheered, clapping her hands with joy, "And I made it even more beautiful! I knew it would burn well from the moment I saw it!"  
Anna put Taika down and quickly apologized for dragging her away like that. "God, Mildri! Thanks for the distraction I guess but-"  
Given that they were as close as they were to being cooked alive Taika could forgive her that, at least.

Wait.

Mildri?

"You're welcome~!" Mildri sang.  
"You're insane." Annalina tugged at her own hair, greatful that Taika hadn't run off, but not for the curious look in her eyes as she watched her soulmate's sister.  
"Pot calling the kettle black much?" Mildri teased.  
At least they were somewhat aware of each other's instability?  
"Mildri you can't set fire to any building you want whenever you feel like it-!"  
"And yet, I do~"

"Mildri Hansen?" Taika asked.

"Oh don't tell me I'm your enemy too-" she seemed ready to start ranting before Taika responded.  
"No, just, is Freja your soulmate's name?"  
"Fuck, is she your enemy? She's Ragna's enemy too and-"  
"She's my sister! ...who's Ragna?"  
"Oh. Ragna is my sister."  
"Another one?" Taika was feeling rather overwhelmed by the two she already knew.

"I think we have more pressing issues." Annalina cut their conversation off, though she was relieved to learn why Taika had been so curious about the pyromaniac Anna had for an older sister. "Taika, why are you in this line of work?"  
"Because I needed money."  
Annalina kissed her head, which involved leaning very far down. This made Mildri laugh a little.  
"How about I provide from now on, we're both going to wind up dead if you stick around anyway."  
"I have rent, and-"  
"Parents?" Annalina asked confused.  
The empty laugh Taika responded with was enough to get the point across. 

"You're moving in with us. You and your sister, and not because she's my soulmate." Mildri declared.  
Taika stared at her.  
"I'm not leaving any of my family behind. We're all tied together for a reason and I swear, nothing is going to happen that we can't make better."  
"Maybe the lunatics can save me..." Taika muttered to herself. She still held a lot of doubt, but Mildri didn't seem like she was lying.

Then again, Taika didn't know much of anything about any of the sisters.


	4. Freja falls in love and Vegard sucks at moving furniture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2P Nyo Denmark - Freja

Mildri went home to fix up the spare room and re-organise sleeping arrangements for her siblings. It proved to be an interesting task, especially when she arrived home to Vegard and Sìne cuddling on the top bunk of her bed.

Mildri had to drag Vegard away to help her move beds and such. She apologized to Sìne all the while, but this was for everyone's sake, including hers.

Annalina stayed with Taika. She'd definitely found it funny the way Mildri had pouted when she realized that their plan meant Annalina would meet Freja first. 

The two walked together, and Taika - surprisingly - was the one who was willing to reach to hold Annalina's hand.

"You're amazing, Taika, I've always admired you." she said softly.

"You don't know me."

"Then it's lucky that I'm getting this chance to. I'm so greatful for this name on my wrist." She squeezed Taika's hand.

"You could have killed me." Taika said, "you would have if you hadn't known."

Annalina didn't say anything for a little while.

"And you could just as easily have killed me. You came close that time someone got me alcohol, I'm sure."

"You remember that?"

Annalina had said that day, in her drunken state, that Taika was the prettiest girl in the world, among other things.

"Barely."

They reached a block of run down flats. 

"You're home early." A woman with short blonde hair was in the sitting area, work spread around te coffee table. A hard worker, Anna noted, just as Mildri had said. As soon as the girl saw Annalina her smile dropped into confusion.  
"This is Annalina." Taika said awkwardly.  
"My sister said you're both moving in with us and I think she's probably attempting to re-arrange furniture."

Mildri was, at this point in time, attempting to move a single bed from storage to Vanessa's room for Ragna's bed. Vegard wasn't helping at all, but at least Ragna was moving Annalina's things to the spare room.  
"Fucking- Y'know what Ve, just go fetch clean bedding. I'll do this."

Annalina was sat awkwardly beside Freja on their sofa while Taika packed.  
"It's a way out." Taika snapped.  
"You just told me her sister burned down the-"  
"Well, that's how she is." Annalina said, "I think you'll have far better luck getting her to behave than anyone else does."  
"What does that mean?" Freja was less than impressed.  
Annalina grabbed Freja's wrist, only for her to push Anna away and grab an axe.  
"What is it with you both and archaic weaponry?! Seriously!"  
"What?"  
"Mildri hasn't shut up about wanting a mace for MONTHS!"  
Freja dropped the axe and Annalina barely dodged it as it fell.  
"Mildri?"  
"I have pictures of her, if you want to see?"  
Freja seemed to, but didn't say anything.  
Annalina got her phone out and pulled up a folder full of pictures of her and her siblings.

Freja scrolled through the images, Annalina apparently took a lot of selfies.  
There was a girl with a few burns and thick glasses who Freja thought was very pretty, though she seemed very energetic and hyperactive in the pictures, oftentimes accompanied by a smaller girl clinging to her.  
Then she reached a picture of the girl before she got the burn scars doing a peace sign. She looked about ten, and the name on her right wrist could be seen clear as day. 'Freja Anderson'  
That adorable girl was Freja's soulmate. Freja looked at that picture for a short time before carrying on.  
There was one of Mildri working on making something. Why was this girl so cute?

A video?

Freja pressed play, and a surprisingly soft voice came distorted through the speakers. The quality wasn't great but the voice was gentle and nice. Annalina rested her head on Freja's shoulder to watch the video.

Mildri was sat in a windowsill in the corner of a bedroom, looking out at the sky, and at her wrist every now and again.  
"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine~  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray~  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you~  
Please don't take my sunshine awa-"  
A pillow hit her in the face.  
"Shut up Mildri!" came a male voice, "some of us are trying to sleep!"  
"Let her sing, Vegard!" The voice behind the camera sounded like Annalina.  
"I..." Mildri seemed rather meek.  
"Big sister has a pretty voice~"  
"You were all awake..?"  
A chorus of yeses came from everyone else, causing Mildri to hide her face in the pillow.  
"Who were you singing for, big sister?" someone asked.  
".... Freja."

Why? Why would Mildri sing for her when they hadn't met? Freja was hardly worth singing for...  
She noticed Anna and pushed her away. Too close. Stranger. Bad.  
It looked like Mildri would be quite affectionate from everything she'd seen though, Freja wondered if she'd be so uncomfortable with Mildri cuddling into her side. Then she was imagining Mildri curled up in her arms, half asleep. It made her smile.

Whoever asked huffed and there was a noise of blankets shifting.  
"Ragna, don't be like that..." the Annalina voice said, causing the camera to shift.  
Silence.  
The video ended.

"Mildri has... Kind of been emotionally dependent on you since our Mamma died. It's stupid and irresponsible, but without your name on her wrist, I don't think she'd have had anything to live for." Annalina said, "You kind of saved my big sister's life by existing."

That was too much, Freja couldn't live up to that, and it was beyond unhealthy. 

"She's grown out of it? For the most part. She's still ridiculously attached to you. But she's much more focused on taking care of everyone." Anna laughed, "She babies Vegard so much now, but I don't think he even noticed yet."

Mildri looked after her own. And apparently she already considered Taika as such. Freja thought that these people seemed crazy. But maybe they were a safe place too?


	5. Chapter 5

When Annalina arrived, Ragna was lounging on the sofa with a book and Vanessa was playing with a gun.

"That better not be loaded." Anna glared at Ragna.  
Ragna laughed. "You're a poor imitation of big sister~"   
The two sisters found themselves wrestling on the floor. Vanessa tried to fire at the strangers, only to find she had no bullets. When she went to go look for them, Annalina pulled away from Ragna and picked Vanessa up.

It was at this moment that the siblings' insanity really sunk in for Freja.

What had she and Taika gotten into?

Taika was apparently not as desensitized to them as she had thought she was after Mildri's escapades.

"Sorry about that, I got distracted. Where's Mil-mil?" Anna laughed.   
"Looking for her Altar stuff." Vanessa started munching on the handle of the gun.  
"I thought Vegard was doing that?" 

"But he didn't~" Ragna sang, "He sucks at everything~"  
"Don't let Pappa hear you say that." Anna started heading upstairs. Freja and Taika followed.  
"Why am I being moved to Vanessa's room?" Ragna was close behind them.  
"You're the crazy one. Best to keep you away from my soulmate I imagine." Annalina laughed, though she purposefully left out that Mildri's soulmate was there too.  
Ragna pouted. She was about to open her mouth when they reached the main bedroom. Mildri was glaring at Vegard.  
"-Honestly, I'm starting to think it was you who disrupted my altar. Where is it?" she had a red pillar candle and a number of other objects in her arms.  
"I don't know." Her twin found more interest in cuddling Sìne.  
"Vegard, my deck." Mildri lit a match.  
He quickly got to his feet and started searching.

Vanessa glared at Mildri.  
Ragna was watching with glee.  
Annalina just stood waiting for her to notice them.  
Taika stared in mild horror, Mildri had just threatened to set her brother on fire?  
And Freja was a little taken aback by the way Mildri was glaring. She had thought Mildri seemed far more cheerful in everything she'd seen. But she was certainly more beautiful in person. 

Mildri's eyes lit up with joy as she saw Anna. Suddenly crystals, candles, books and statues fell to Mildri's feet.  
"Big sis!" She jumped at Annalina, who easily caught her.  
"Hi Mil."  
Mildri looked around the people and immediately closed in on the only one she didn't know already. "You're Taika's sister." She smiled and sort of hid in Annalina's arms, "You're beautiful."  
Ragna glared at Freja.  
Vegard had found what his twin was looking for. He hit Mildri's head with the tarot deck.  
"Owww!" She whined as Anna dropped her. She quickly perked up, "You found it!"  
Mildri giggled and took the deck, "Now go cuddle your girlfriend~"  
Vegard grumbled and returned to his bed.  
Freja couldn't help but laugh a little.   
"Ragna~ do me a favour and put Vanessa to bed?" Annalina quickly got the younger two out the room.  
"Freja?" Mildri spoke quietly.   
"Yes?"  
Mildri quickly attached herself to Freja, and it didn't take long for tears to start.  
Her soulmate was, unfortunately, not so good at affection, so awkwardly put her arms around the girl clinging to her waist.  
"I'd avoid Ragna and Vanessa." Annalina said, "probably good if you don't let either of them learn your name."  
Freja looked at her in confusion.  
"I won't let her touch you." Mildri suddenly growled. Certainly not a sound Freja had expected.   
"Ragna is completely fucking crazy." Vegard spoke. "But so are all her sisters."  
"You think you're sane?" Anna laughed.  
"Saner than some!" Sìne piped up, before deciding that was awkward and burying her face in Vegard's chest to hide.  
It made mildri perk up and start giggling though. "That's Sìne, she's Vegard's soulmate. I like her!"  
"She's Victoria's sister." Vegard said.  
"I. Like. Her."

"So, Mildri," Annalina rested her elbow on her smaller sister's head, "what exactly are the sleeping arrangements?"  
Said sister pulled away from both of them and started poking her fingers together, she looked away awkwardly.   
"Well, uh, I was thinking, as you can see I did the converting thing where the bunk beds turn into doubles? So I gave Vegard that one because it was easiest since all his stuff's there already! Sìne is far better at furniture than Vegard is-"  
"Hey!"   
"If I hadn't seen you tonight I would have defended you. But I have. Mildri's right." Sìne smiled sweetly. 

"Mildri! Where is everyone sleeping?" Anna yelled.  
"Okay don't get mad but would it be okay if Freja slept in here with me and then you two took the guest room together it doesn't have to be that way but that was my thought and-"  
"Hey," Freja cut off Mildri's rambling, "I'd be okay with that. Taika?"  
Mildri went through surprise and into happiness and excitement.   
"I don't want to share a room with green." She looked away.   
"I'll sleep with Ragna and Vanessa tonight. Is there anything I can do to put you at ease?" Annalina wanted the sleeping arrangements that were described, but she didn't want to push Taika.  
"Look at baby sister thinking for once." Vegard mocked, only to have a pillow thrown at him, courtesy of Mildri.  
"Be nice!" Sìne snapped.  
Mildri climbed onto her bed and stood tall, "We'll talk about it tomorrow, we have tonight sorted. It's far too late."

Everyone agreed, and Taika and Annalina headed to bed.  
Soon the lights were out and Mildri was cuddled into Freja's chest. She fell asleep quickly and easily, and slept soundly. Freja spent some time watching her. Quiet breathing and soft features, broken by angry scars on her cheek, her neck, and her arms. A girl who suffered. But smiled in her sleep, content and warm.

Across the room Vegard slept alone. Sìne had left when she noticed the time, in rather a rush.

There was a lot to worry about, but maybe Mildri was onto something about waiting for tomorrow. Freja pulled the smaller girl closer and settled down to sleep.


	6. A/N

Hi, I know not many people have read this, but that.... I'm never going to finish this story. 

I didn't have a plot so I really don't know where it was going. 

But also, I really only shipped 2p nyo DenNor when it came to one particular version of Denmark (Freja) who my (now) ex wrote for, Since, well, the version of her that I otherwise write (Karina) seriously dislikes 2p Nyo Norway and was the cause of a lot of her suffering over the years. Naturally I don't ship that. 

So I won't be continuing. I think I had the next chapter partway written so there's a chance I'll post what I have.


End file.
